Makan Nasi
by Fei Mei
Summary: Sakura kurang suka makan nasi, ia tidak masalah kalau tidak makan nasi sama sekali sampai lebih dari seminggu. Tapi orangtuanya mencemaskan gizi putri mereka, sehingga minta tolong Kakashi untuk membujuk pacarnya tersebut. Bagaimana caranya, ya? / AN: Kakashi x Sakura, AU, oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, author tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil.**

**Warning: Kakashi x Sakura, AU, oneshot, semoga **_**rating**_**nya sesuai.**

**.**

**.**

**Makan Nasi**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jika dalam sehari tidak makan nasi sama sekali, bagi orang Jepang itu belum makan berat. Tapi memang ada beberapa orang yang kurang senang makan nasi, hanya suka makan lauk. Sehingga kalau yang lain makan nasi pakai lauk, kaum minoritas ini akan makan lauk dengan nasi.

Salah satu anggota kaum minoritas ini adalah Haruno Sakura. Dia bukannya tidak suka makan nasi, biasa saja kok—ia mau makan sushi padahal makanan tersebut dirangkai dengan nasi. Tapi dia lebih memilih untuk makan makanan lain seperti ramen, spageti, roti. Kalau ramen, sebagai orang Jepang, masih biasa ya. Tapi spageti dan roti? Bule kesasar dari mana dia?

Karena sudah lama mengenal pacarnya, Kakashi sudah hapal dengan tabiat gadis itu yang tidak bakal pesan nasi saat makan bersama di luar. Kakashi sama sekali tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Pokoknya kalau gadis itu kenyang, senang, dan tidak sakit apa-apa, berarti tidak usah dipusingkan.

Tetapi tidak bagi kedua orangtua Sakura. Sering kali terutama mamanya Sakura mengetahui bahwa sang putri tunggal tidak makan nasi sama sekali sampai lebih dari seminggu. Aduh, mentang-mentang anak itu ngekos, tidak makan makanan rumah, jadi bisa seenak hati tidak makan nasi sama sekali. Jelas kedua orangtua Sakura cemas kalau-kalau gizi dalam tubuh putri mereka tidak seimbang! Makanya ayah dan ibu Sakura memohon agar Kakashi mencari cara agar kekasihnya mau makan nasi.

Hmm, bagaimana ya?

…

…

Aha!

.

* * *

.

Begitu membaca pesan singkat dari kekasihnya, Sakura langsung keluar dari kamar kos, membukakan pagar depan agar Kakashi bisa masuk. Pagi tadi keduanya memang sudah janjian untuk makan di kos Sakura, dan Kakashi-lah yang akan membawa makanan dari luar.

Sakura langsung cemberut melihat makanan yang dibawa pacarnya: ikan goreng dan nasi putih. Bukannya Sakura tidak suka, tapi dari kemarin sebenarnya ia sangat mengidam udon kreasi baru Paman Teuchi. Ah, ya sudahlah, dia bisa menggerogoti sirip ikannya—

"Kamu harus makan nasi, ya," ujar Kakashi, membuat mata Sakura membelalak.

Pacarnya harusnya tahu tentang Sakura yang kurang mau makan nasi, tapi kok tumben-tumbennya pemuda itu bicara seperti tadi? "Tidak mau, aku mau makan ikannya saja. Sama ada lalap, kan?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak boleh. Mama dan papamu cemas tentang gizimu. Kamu harus makan nasi sesekali."

Sakura cemberut. "Tapi aku malaaass!"

Pacarnya menghela. Ia menyendok nasi lalu disodorkan pada gadis itu. "Nih." Bukannya menerima suapan Kakashi, Sakura malah langsung mencuil ikan goreng dan dimasukkannya dalam mulut.

'_Baiklah, berarti harus dilakukan sesuai rencana,_' pikir Kakashi sambil menyeringai.

Disuapnya nasi dalam mulutnya sendiri, lalu dengan cepat ia menyambar mulut perempuan itu. Sakura yang masih mengunyah ikan goreng jelas kaget, apalagi ketika dengan mulut dan lidahnya Kakashi memaksa gadis itu membuka mulut. Belum selesai, ternyata lidah Kakashi mengoper nasi ke dalam mulut Sakura.

… mau tak mau nasi putih itu ada bersama ikan goreng dalam mulut kecil Sakura.

"J-jahat … " cicit Sakura pelan sambil mengunyah.

Tapi Kakashi terus menyeringai karena wajah pacarnya merona merah. Manis.

Jadi Kakashi memasukkan potongan ikan goreng dan nasi putih ke dalam mulutnya lagi, kemudian menyambar mulut Sakura. Kakashi melakukannya lagi, dan lagi, terus menerus. Gadis itu pasrah, terlebih lagi karena sambil menyuap dari mulut ke mulut, Kakashi juga sambil menggodanya—entah sambil merangkul pinggang, mengelus paha, bersilat lidah sebentar, dan sebagainya. Sampai akhirnya, makanan yang dibawa Kakashi habis juga.

"Kakashi," cicit Sakura setelah minum air. "Kamu daritadi belum makan, lho."

Cengiran Kakashi masih belum lenyap. "Aku bisa _menyantap_ kamu."

Rona merah menghiasi wajah Sakura lagi, karena ia paham arti kata 'santap' dari Kakashi. "Ap—nanti aku muntah, lho!"

.

* * *

.

"Kakashi, kalau makan nasi disuapi kamu begitu, setiap hari aku mau, kok."

"Hooo, boleh juga, berarti setelahnya aku boleh _santap_ kamu, kan?"

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Selesai**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
